The Queen Leaves Her Mark (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: In a mischievous mood, Regina leaves a "love bite" on Emma's neck, very much marking her territory and enjoying the thought of Mary Margaret and David seeing it. One Shot Tumblr Prompt


**SQ Tumblr Prompt:** swan queen + "one half of the otp giving the other a noticeable hickey on the neck to create problems in their household" aka one of regina's favourite things to do (*cough*mark emma as hers cause she totally would*cough*). IF YOU DO THIS I LOVE YOU xx

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" Emma Swan wrapped her arms around Regina Mills tighter as the woman placed her earring in her ear. "I make some pretty killer pancakes, thanks to your memories." The blonde brought her lips close and skimmed them from the older woman's cheek just to under her jaw. "Please stay," she breathed into the mayor's ear.

A smile blossomed on those full red tinted lips as Regina threw her arms around the savior's neck and kept the woman pressed against her. "Mmmm… no. I have some things to take care of at home."

"But our son is _here_. Let's have a family breakfast." The younger woman was still without pants but had a misbuttoned white blouse on that she had retrieved from her closet to wear instead of a robe. She lifted her head and slowly moved her lips over Regina's, nearly enticing the brunette to stay.

"No, I can't." Regina fixed Emma's blouse and adjusting the collar, brushing the side of her neck affectionately with a finger and smiling at the action.

"Boo to that." Emma chuckled and released Regina to walk into her bathroom and she stopped just inside because she realized Regina had followed her. Smirking she asked, "What are you doing?"

The brunette shrugged and smiled brightly. "Nothing. You're not SHY are you, dear?"

Emma responded to Regina's daring smirk by pulling her panties down and sitting on the toilet. "I've never peed in front of a queen before."

Regina leaned against the doorjamb watching the blonde grab some toilet paper and lean over to take care of herself. She came into the room as Emma walked up to the basin. Emma turned the faucet knobs on while watching Regina approach her wearing a mischievous smile. The queen was up to something. She was shaking her head at Regina, washing her hands and about to look up when the older woman stepped up, grabbed her head, turned it toward her, and captured Emma's lips in a spine-tingling kiss. The blonde felt Regina's tongue demand entry and she gladly let it slip passed her lips to play with her own as she felt around to turn the knobs off. Then she felt Regina, move her, turn her and shove her up against the towel rack, plastering the back of her body against Regina's front. With a loud slap, Regina's hands molded themselves to Emma's bottom and she fondled the blonde's curvaceous assets while pulling golden locks aside with her chin to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I had a lovely time last night, Miss Swan." She whispered as she, in tandem, walked Emma out of the bathroom with an arm possessively around her waist and a hand massaging her breast.

"It's always a pleasure pleasing _my Queen_." That earned her a sexy growl in her ear and a nipple pinch from the queen that sent a bolt of desire zapping through her entire system.

"Will I see you tonight?" Regina spun the blonde around in her arms.

"Is that a question?"

Regina gave a smile that reached those brown eyes making them sparkle. "No."

"Then, you'll feed me, yes?"

"Yes. I am well aware by now that the way into the Savior's pants is through her stomach." Regina gave Emma's bottom another teasing smack and kissed the woman senseless when Emma's mouth had opened on a startled gasp. "I'll expect you and Henry at 7 for dinner. Don't be late. I'll make your favorite."

"Mmm… which favorite?"

"Does it really matter as long as it has globs of cheese on it?" Regina chuckled when Emma tipped her head feigning thought and then shook it from side to side. The younger woman was just too adorable for words. "Lasagna. I'll make Lasagna." Regina kissed the savior's nose and backed away. "And bring an overnight bag, because you WILL be sleeping over."

"I can't wait." They shared a look then and Regina brushed both sides of Emma's hair back over her shoulders.

"Me neither." Then she raised her forearms in the air quickly and in a purple swirling haze, the queen was gone.

Feeling rather giddy and happy Emma went to her dresser drawers and slipped on a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants and, like a gleeful little child, she went traipsing through her bedroom door.

She found her mother in the kitchen, carrying an egg carton from the fridge. "Good morning!"

"Well, someone is in a chipper mood," Mary Margaret greeted back digging under the counter for her largest pan.

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh, he went to the market with David to get more milk and some orange juice as well. I only had enough milk for the scrambled eggs I'm about to make."

"Hmmmm, the whole place smells like bacon. Bacon makes everything taste better." She grabbed a crispy fried strip off a plate and bit the end off. Mary Margaret looked up at her for the first time as she was cracking a third egg into a large bowl. Her eyes wandered a little to the right and her egg filled hand came down harder than need be and not only did the egg crack it was obliterated into pieces and was spilling everywhere. "Wow, mom, what did that egg do to piss you off?"

A strangled sound came from the pixie cut brunette, and she quickly turned her attention to the egg that was running down her wrist and she immediately pivoted to the sink to wash it off. "Was Regina here last night?"

"You don't have a problem with that, do you? I thought you were okay with us being together."

"It's not that," Mary Margaret started as she was wiping her hands with a dishtowel, "It's just…"

"We're back!" They heard the Charming men come in through the front door. Henry came over first and placed a bag on the kitchen counter but Emma was still looking at her mother's startled expression. There was something the woman clearly wanted to say but Henry standing behind her looking at his phone seemed to be stopping her.

Mary Margaret scratched the side of her neck with her index finger and gave Emma a pointed look.

"We got orange juice _and _mango juice." David said behind Emma, ruffling the top of her head. Emma shook his hand off and straightened the top of her hair. She was 30 and her father, who looked about the same age, was tousling her hair like she was an eleven year old. "What's the matter, Snow?"

"What?" Mary Margaret addressed her husband's question, looking at Emma and scratching her neck again. "Nothing."

"Do you have a rash or something," Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Who has a rash?" came from Henry who leaned against the counter.

"I don't have a rash." Mary Margaret huffed.

"Let me see." David walked over, tipped his wife's head to the side to look at her neck and then gave her chaste sweet kisses on her cheek. Looks alright to me." He looked over at Emma with a smile as Mary Margaret sighed a little in foreboding. Emma noticed her father's eyes go wide. "WHOA! What happened to you?!"

"What?"

Henry leaned over and spied the purplish mark on Emma's neck. "Oh my God! You've got a _hickey!"_ He started laughing as if she was one of his teenage friends.

"_What?!"_ Emma put a hand up to her neck and then grabbed the toaster to look at herself.

"Either that or you got your neck caught in a door." Henry joked, giggling away and Mary Margaret smiled at her grandson with a mocking look.

"Laugh it up, Chuckles. Just who do you think _gave _it to her?"

Henry stopped immediately and colored a bit. "Ew. I don't know how I feel about my moms giving each other hickeys."

"I don't know how to feel about my daughter HAVING a hickey." David said incensed while Emma was investigating the topic of conversation in the toaster's mirrored surface.

"I am going to kill her."

"Hah!" Snow quipped. "You can try. Believe me, that's not as easy a task as you might think it is," Mary Margaret batted her eyelashes in jest a few times.

"Mom's laughing about it." Henry mentioned.

"She's what?"

Henry held up his phone to Emma. "I txted her with, 'OMG Mom, I can't believe you gave her a hickey and all she answered back with was 'LOLOLOLOL'." Henry's brow crinkled in puzzlement. "That doesn't even _sound_ like her. You two dating is definitely having an effect on each other. You're getting just a little bit more strict and she's giving you hickeys and laughing about it."

"Stricter." Emma said absently.

"SEE!" Henry exclaimed. "You're correcting my _grammar! _ That's such a Regina thing to do."

"What?" Emma thought about what just happened and she shook her head. "Give me your phone." Henry handed his phone to her. She opened the txt message to Regina and started typing. Then she smiled in satisfaction and handed it back to him.

"She's going to think I sent that!"

"No, she knows it's from me." She started to walk to her room but Henry's phone buzzed and he scoffed and turned it for her to read the message. She smirked and then said to everyone. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right out."

"Do you want some cover up?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Are you kidding," Emma snickered, turned around and looked at all of them. "I've just been marked by Her Majesty. I'm wearing this thing proudly."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," she heard her father say.

Then she heard her mother snort. "Porn."

Henry looked down at his phone and read the messages before he deleted them.

**HENRY: Pay back is a bitch, My Queen.**

**MOM: Tell your mother I said to BRING IT ON.**

"So Grandma, Grandpa. Can I stay here tonight?"


End file.
